Sabrina and Friends 2
by viva-la-chienne
Summary: This is another of my Sabrina adventures from when I was 10 or 11. Please don't review it. I just put it up for the good of it.


One gloomy night an evil creature sneaked into the dorm of a young college student. This evil creature demolished the girl's room and kidnapped her. She tried to escape but the creature was too powerful and could not be defeated by her magic.  
  
It was just a few months ago that Mirtra, Ancestor, Sarina, Merlin, and Coma had the adventure of a lifetime. But little did they know another adventure was coming their way. One bigger then any of their other adventures. One that would save a family member from the clutches of evil.  
  
"Thank you so much Merlin for building this room for me!" said Coma  
  
"It was no problem!" said Merlin as he blew on his finger as if it were a gun that was just fired.  
  
"Merlin! Coma!" said Mirtra and Sarina as they ran upstairs.  
  
"What is it guys?" said Merlin and Coma.  
  
"Sabrina has been captured by an evil force that is unknown to us!" said Sarina  
  
"This is not good! We could be next!" said Coma.  
  
"We have to save Sabrina!" said Merlin.  
  
"What's all the commotion about up here?" asked Ancestor.  
  
"Sabrina has been captured!" yelled out Sarina.  
  
"Oh my! Let me see if I can locate her." Ancestor said as she began to close her eyes. "I found her! But we are going to have to go back to The Unknown Realm!"  
  
"Let's get on the spaceship now and go save Sabrina!" Mirtra said as he began running down the stairs to the spaceship. "Let's blast this ship to the Unknown Realm!" Coma said as she started typing on the keyboard.  
  
Little did they know what they were getting themselves into.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha! Fools! How dare they even come near us! They don't know who they will be messing with!" said a dark figure in the corner of his command center.  
  
"Master thank you so much for setting us free! It has been greatly appreciated and will be repaid for when those kids come!" said the familiar voices of Stan, Standora, Ancestor 2, and Sythrin.  
  
"NEVER CALL ME MASTER AGAIN! I am Grendo of the planet of Fond!" he said while turning around revealing his figure to the evil foursome. "Have you made the Sabrina girl drink the potion?"  
  
"Yes we have Grendo. She seems to be turning over to our side already. Would you like her to visit you?" Ancestor 2 said.  
  
"Please, send her in!" Grendo said.  
  
Ancestor 2 snapped her finger and the big medal door in front of her revealing Sabrina.  
  
"Hello Grendo. How can I be of service to you?" said the now evil Sabrina.  
  
Grendo shot a spell out of his finger and a spaceship appeared on the computer screen.  
  
"I want you to destroy the passengers on that ship! They are enemies of our evil works and have defeated my foolish friends in front of me."  
  
"What a disgrace! I will not lay shame on you Master! I will demolish them!" Sabrina stated.  
  
"Very good Sabrina! Now go and destroy them!" Grendo said.  
  
"Umm.Grendo.why did you let her call you master but make us call you Grendo?" said Stan while Sabrina flew off into the night sky.  
  
"Maybe its because.You are a disgrace to me and do not have the honor to call me master! Is that better for you to understand?"  
  
"Yes Grendo." Said Stan while putting his head down in shame.  
  
"I'm going to scan for the planet Sabrina is on!" said Mirtra while typing on the keyboard. "She's actually not on a planet.she's on the ship!"  
  
"Correct Mirtra! Finally you have gotten something right today!" the "evil" Sabrina said. "I have a great idea! Why don't I take a few of you back to the planet of Fond and do a little thing that I call torturing! Hahahahaha! Lagando mirando!"  
  
"Where are Mirtra, Ancestor, and Merlin?!?" said the concerned Sarina.  
  
"Well we have one clue. FOND." Coma said.  
  
"I feel that something good for us has happened!" proclaimed Grendo.  
  
"Yes you're right Grendo! Sabrina has come back with some prisoners!" said Sythrin.  
  
"I always knew you were the smart one of the four of you Sythrin!" said Grendo while glaring at Ancestor 2, Stan, and Standora.  
  
"Master I am back with some prisoners! Should I torture them?" ask Sabrina.  
  
"I have better plans for them. We'll keep them until the other two come to gain them back which of course will not happen." Grendo said grudgingly hoping that they won't escape knowing of previous situations with the others.  
  
"We're almost there Sarina!" yelled Coma to Sarina who was using that bathroom.  
  
"Yey!" proclaimed the excited Sarina always looking for a chance to use her magical powers against evil.  
  
As the ship was landing on the planet a Fond a plan was forming in the underground layer of Grendo's.  
  
"You three must go above ground and capture those fools!" Grendo said excitingly. "Sythrin and Sabrina will stay here and guard my fortress just in case you baboons mess up our plans."  
  
Meanwhile in a jail cell that happened to be in horrible condition Ancestor, Mirtra, and Merlin were figuring a way out of there.  
  
"We can always dig our way out." suggested Merlin.  
  
"Nope. This is magical concrete which cannot be dug into." Ancestor said.  
  
"Well I guess we will just have to see what happens and hope that Coma and Sarina will free us." said Mirtra.  
  
"That gives me an idea!" proclaimed Ancestor. "I know we still have a little magic in us since all of our powers can never be drained out lets have a magical séance and pray for strength in Sarina and Coma!"  
  
"That's a great idea Ancestor!" said Merlin.  
  
"Now we need to all hold hands." instructed Ancestor. "Very good now close you eyes and I'll say the prayer. Magic within in us! Give the gift of strength to our friends Sarina and Coma who are above us at this moment! Guide them to us without any trouble and let us be free from this horrible jail and also let Sabrina share in goodness once again with us!"  
  
All of a sudden a light shot out from the middle of the circle and went straight up into Sarina and Coma's legs.  
  
"Oh my goodness! I'm getting a magical tingle in my legs!" proclaimed Coma.  
  
Suddenly both Coma and Sarina's eyes closed and they received a message from Ancestor.  
  
"Girls! We hope you received this message! If you did here's what we want to tell you: we did a little spell with our extra powers that were left and we sent you the gift of strength! We hope this guides you along on your journey to save us! Good luck! May the strength within you overcome the obstacles that you face ahead!" said Ancestor in her mind message.  
  
"Well if we have strength let us move on to our first obstacle!" Coma said.  
  
As the two-some marched into the underground tunnel three figures appeared. Of course your assumption was correct. Those three figures were Stan, Standora, and Ancestor 2.  
  
"Well, well, well! We meet again Coma and Sarina." Said Ancestor 2.  
  
"Just to let you know this meeting is going to be short Ancestor 2! We have the power of strength that can blow you away!" proclaimed Sarina  
  
"Why really? We're are so scared!" Stan said as he began laughing.  
  
"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you!" Coma said as she began to trip Stan.  
  
"That's was not a good move on your part Coma!" yelled Standora and Ancestor 2 as their fingers began to glow with a powerful magic. "Hold my hand Coma!" yelled Sarina.  
  
As soon as Coma grabbed her hand a magical shield appeared in front of them protecting them from the powerful magic blast that was heading towards them.  
  
"Oh no! The blast is coming back at us!" screamed Ancestor 2.  
  
"You haven't seen that last of us!" yelled Stan as they began flying in the air from the powerful blast.  
  
"Well that takes care of them! Let's go save our friends!" Sarina said.  
  
"One hundred magic potions on the wall! One hundred magic potions! Just take one down, pass it around! Ninety-nine magic potions on the wall!" sang Mirtra.  
  
"This is the third time you sang that during the past hour! Can you please stop it!" yelled Merlin.  
  
"Well why didn't you say something earlier!" said Mirtra.  
  
"We thought you might have seen are faces and how annoyed they were." Ancestor said.  
  
"Let's just not think about how bored we are. Let's hope that Sarina and Coma make it and free us." Merlin said in a concerned way.  
  
"Grendo! It seems as if Coma and Sarina have gotten past those three hooligans!" said an annoyed Sabrina.  
  
"Don't worry I know you can take care of them." Said Grendo  
  
"Do you mean take care of us?" said Coma and Sarina as the entered the command center.  
  
"Get them!" yelled Grendo.  
  
"Why hello Coma and Sarina! What a pleasant surprise!" said Sythrin approaching them with a glowing finger.  
  
"Grab my hand again Coma!" yelled Sarina.  
  
As soon their hands touch a yellow fire burst out of their combined hands and knocked down Sythrin.  
  
"You will see me again!" said Sythrin as he began to disappear back to his planet.  
  
"That's enough girls! Now it's my turn!" proclaimed Sabrina. All of a sudden a bright light shot out of her finger. The girl dodged the light and it hit the keyhole of the jail sell.  
  
"We're free!" yelled Ancestor.  
  
"Let me take care of these kids! They are no match for me!" said Grendo pushing Sabrina onto the ground and making her unconscious.  
  
"Sabrina!" yelled Mirtra who began running over to Sabrina.  
  
"Oh no you won't!" said Grendo pushing Mirtra back to his place.  
  
"Everyone! Coma and I were holding hands earlier which gave us the strength to protect us! Let all hold hands and show that goodness will always overthrow evil!" yelled out Sarina.  
  
When the whole group held hands with each other a huge ray of light burst out of the middle of the circle and went straight for Grendo.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" screamed Grendo.  
  
Grendo was then destroyed and was never to be seen from again.  
  
"What are we going to do about Sabrina?" asked Mirtra as he ran over to his unconscious sister.  
  
"Well." said Ancestor "I do have a little Everlasting Potion left over! Here take it!"  
  
As soon as Mirtra was given the potion it disappeared and became apart of his magical power system.  
  
"Oh no! I absorbed to potion! What can we do now!" said Mirtra.  
  
"I know! Let's do what we did before! Let's all hold hands except one of us will be touching Sabrina!" suggested Coma.  
  
When the friends grabbed each other's hands and Mirtra connected his hand to Sabrina's a bright light went down each arm and straight into Sabrina.  
  
"What what what happened???" said Sabrina while shaking her head.  
  
"She's back" said Mirtra, Merlin, and Sarina while running over to hug her.  
  
Ancestor then went over to Sabrina and whispered in her ear.  
  
"We'll tell you later." Said Ancestor.  
  
"Boy was yesterday some adventure eh?" said Sarina.  
  
"It sure was!" said the friends  
  
I'm very sorry to say this to you but as you know most story end with "And they lived happily ever after!" well this is a case when you can't say that. For very soon an even eviler force will come to try and destroy them. But for now they lived happily ever after! 


End file.
